Keely's Point
by GoldCatMaster
Summary: Rated K for the slightest language slips. Inspired by Samantha J. Mulder's My Life as... trilogy, I bring to you... KEELY'S P.O.V.! Seriously, I don't give spoilers. That's all I'm telling you.


1I'm Keely Ann Teslow, and I'm in love with my best friend.

I know it's not ethical. I'm not saying that at all. But does it not make sense? All the little, tiny, near-microscopic puzzle pieces fall into check. After all, he just took a screeching halt and dropped into my world like so many eggs and toilet paper rolls on Halloween.

I have my logic.

First off, he came out of nowhere. Actually, he didn't. But I can't tell you where he did. It would be a total breach of trust between us, and I can't do that to him. I may like to gossip, but things like this are sacred. Then he just popped into my Algebra class. Phil likes to pop up at places, just for kicks. He's like the jack-in-the-box from Hell. But to be on focus, he stormed into the class that I just so happen to hate, showed everyone up, and at once, I both despised him and thought he was great. It only took him four minutes to confuse me, amaze me, and pocket my heart without even knowing it.

During lunch that same day, he came over to our table. He asked if we wanted to get help with our Algebra, obviously aching for friends, and obviously trying to tell me and Tia that we weren't exactly the brightest stars in the sky. Tia was really cold to him, and I couldn't help but feel bad. I hardly said a word to him, to avoid being shut out by Tia and my posse, but also avoiding letting him feel bad, but I do think that I was pretty darn cold, too. He went and sat down at the table next to ours, and he actually caught me staring at him.

That was the first time that my heart skipped a beat while those dark eyes faced me.

Next up was the initiative, that really stupid initiative. I took it, I stole it. And I practically drowned in it. I went up to him (sort of) and asked him if he could tutor me. The truth: I had a rock solid C that wasn't gonna slip, and wasn't gonna plunge, straight from the teacher's mouth. The lie: I told Phil that my mom would freak if I got a D. Which she would, even if I didn't get one and I didn't plan on getting one. And of course he said yes. Why wouldn't he say yes? I've asked out guys before. I never actually asked a guy if he could tutor me. But what's the difference? Huh? I didn't think so.

So, I met him at Otto's Pink Pig. He showed me a few equations. I suddenly got it, for real this time. He was so sweet, and hardly nerdy at all. So then the Bavarian man asked us to dance. Now, I can't dance worth a crap, at least not one of those crazy German dances. Phil was as knowledge-less about that as I was. But we had a good laugh. And when the time came, I got to actually dance with him. I got to put my hand in his, and let him lead me around the restaurant while I stared into his eyes and just smiled. It's amazing my heart didn't stop at an instant. But no, I had too much to live for. But I could of died from lack of dignity when my clique showed up at the Pink Pig!

I took Phil underneath the tables and told him why I would be majorly embarrassed/teased if I were to be seen with him, and he understood. Wasn't that admirable of him? I couldn't believe how I treated him after going through the entire "date" in my mind afterwards, and I decided to do something about it.

I sat with him and his "friend" the next day, and Phil and I became good buddies. Great, I sarcastically figured. Because you can't get any better than that. But it turns out I was right. Phil Diffy is one of the best friends you could ever imagine having. And I think that a hint of maybe some romance around here showed up about a week after our meet. I was really impressed by this one guy who was into gymnastics and got a bunch of cool medals. I thought he was great, and Phil wanted to have that kind of attention. So he pretended to be a gymnast. It came out with the most horrible consequences including a couple of injuries, a wedding dress and a tighter bond between me and him. I was starting to fall in love at the time, not even knowing it. When Phil told me that he was sort of jealous, I realized that things between us may turn into something more. But no, I forgot that I was drowning in the initiative, and I just told him that he didn't have to be an athlete to impress me. Am I thick or what?

It wasn't even a month before Phil and I were officially the best friends you could find. I refused to believe that him and I were nothing but good friends until I found myself digging through my pile of secrets, secrets I haven't even told Tia. I almost walked away from him after I told him about my strangest dream when he told me something that still keeps me in shock. It was a hidden secret that could have put him and his family in danger, that could have made me run away, that could have leaked out and hurt him for the rest of his life, but he threw caution to the wind and blurted it to me. It wasn't until I went to his house that night that I believed him. He took me out afterwards, and we went everywhere (hint: not in a car!). I knew that night, that second that I was infatuated, smitten, crazy about, completely gaga over and in love with Phil Diffy.

So that's about it. Overall, we've done everything you can imagine and then some, excluding anything like a couple. As a couple of pals, of course, but not a couple, like Jen and Ben were, or Brittany and Kevin. So many scenarios, and so many other friends...or three, if you're counting. But I'm hoping, soon enough, a little bit of magic could just stir us up so that hopefully...who am I kidding? Nothing will ever happen between me and Phil Diffy. As far as I'm concerned, nothing we could ever do together ever change his mind. Except...nah. I can do nothing but hope...


End file.
